Pôr do Sol
by Kaah Hyuuga
Summary: (SongFic) Musica: "Quando" de Myllena. E se Naruto quisesse conversar com Hinata sobre os sentimentos dela? E se estivesse disposto a aprender a amar com ela? (A imagem da capa não me pertence. Encontrada no Google.)


_**Disclaimer**__: Só pra lembrar: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem! :)_

* * *

_Bom gente, a música é "Quando" da Myllena. Sim, eu fiz uma songfic com uma __música nacional__... Ainspiração veio, fazer o que né? Haha_

_Enfim, Fic dedicada á 'Seenhorita Uchiha, que estava conversando comigo no msn quando eu estava digitando a fic! Saaaaáh, amore mio... Essa é pra você! Beijo Enorme do Jacob pra ti! sz'_

_Só pra vocês entenderem a fic:_

_**Xxxx: **_Música

Xxxx: Fala

"_Xxxx_": FalshBack

_Meio complicado né? Sorry x.x_

_**Boa Leitura!**_

* * *

'_Song__Fic_

• **P**ôr-do-Sol

_- Uma Fanfic de Kaah Hyuuga -_

**(**Hinata's POV**)**

Uzumaki Naruto – é esse o nome dele. O ninja mais improvável da toda Konoha. E também o mais forte e corajoso da vila.

É assim que eu o vejo.

E por isso o admiro. Por isso quero alcançá-lo.

Mais importante, _é por isso eu o __amo_.

Porém, é por ele - e só por ele - que eu sofro. Porque eu sempre o amei. Mas ele nunca percebeu. É como se eu não existisse em seu mundo _cor-de-rosa_.

**Quando eu quis me aproximar,  
você fingiu que não me via.**

Nunca tinha tido coragem de me declarar. Até aquele dia.

_(Flashback __On)_

_"__..._

_- Você foi aquele que me mudou. Foi o seu sorriso que me salvou. E por isso, se for pra te proteger, eu não tenho medo de morrer! Porque, Naruto-kun... __Eu te amo!"_

_(Flashback __Off)_

Sim, eu fiz mesmo isso. Eu estava disposta a dar minha vida por ele.! Não faria a menor diferença...

Dizem que se sua presença nunca é notada, sua ausência deve ser sentida. Acho que foi isso que pensei quando me enfiei - literalmente - entre ele e a morte. Ou não. Talvez eu simplesmente _não tenha__ pensado_ em nada no momento. Apenas tenha agido. Não com o cérebro, com o coração.

Isso foi há cerca de dois meses. E eu achei que se me declarasse, finalmente, pra ele, se tentasse protegê-lo, ele iria me notar... Doce ilusão.

Desde então, ele não fala mais comigo. Pra falar a verdade, nem cheguei a vê-lo depois que eu disse que o amo. Parece até que ele foge de mim. E porque não fugiria, não é?

**Quando eu fui me declarar,  
você fugiu para outra esquina.**

Agora, estou sentada no velho balanço da Academia Ninja. Por quê? Porque ele sempre vem aqui quando tem problemas. Ou costumava vir, pelo menos. Acho que não mais.

Mesmo assim, no fundo, ainda espero encontrá-lo sentado sob a sombra dessa árvore. É exatamente por isso que eu venho aqui todas as tardes desde que tudo aconteceu. E, também, porque daqui eu tenho uma bela vista do pôr-do-sol. Uma vastidão tingida de laranja que me proporciona uma certa paz. Que me faz lembrar dele.

Não sei quanto tempo eu passo aqui, apenas sentada no balanço, observando... Esse lugar me faz esquecer parte dos meus problemas. Pelo menos, até agora foi assim.

•••

Um perfume delicioso invadiu minhas narinas enquanto eu suspirava, e antes de conseguir me virar para descobrir de onde vinha o cheiro, o balanço se mexeu.

Curiosa, olhei para trás. Senti, imediatamente, minhas bochechas queimarem.

Meu Deus! Era _ele_.

Um braço de cada lado do meu corpo, movendo lentamente o brinquedo em que eu estava.

Ele sorriu pra mim. _E que sorriso lindo ele tem_.

Nesse momento, devo estar escarlate.

- Posso ficar com você aqui? – ele perguntou, ainda atrás de mim, me olhando nos olhos.

- Po-pode – respondi, desviando o olhar ao virar-me para frente.

Um silêncio incômodo pairou entre nós por algum tempo. Eu não tinha coragem sequer de olhá-lo, quanto mais iniciar uma conversa. Já ele, parecia tomar uma decisão. Pensando cuidadosamente no que iria dizer. Talvez um modo gentil de dizer que jamais poderia me amar – um fardo!

- Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa, Hinata... – ele disse, de repente. Eu podia sentir seu olhar no meu rosto, quando sentou-se ao lado do balanço.

Acenei com a cabeça, incapaz de falar, quando percebi que Naruto esperava uma resposta.

- Ahn, porque... vo-cê... – ele respirou, fundo, incomodado – Porque você, hm, gosta de mim?

Minha cabeça se ergueu no átimo, e eu encarei-o surpresa, sentindo minha respiração acelerar e meu coração falhar algumas batidas.

Mas eu iria respondê-lo. _Precisava_ respondê-lo.

- P-por q-ue – comecei, trêmula . – B-bom, porq-que você é-é inc-rível Na-Naruto-kun... – voltei a encarar o chão, deixando que minha franja formasse uma cortina azulada sob meu rosto em chamas. Apertei firmemente as cordas do balanço, respirando fundo antes de continuar. – V-você é forte, e c-corajoso e nu-nca desiste daquilo que acredita. Se-segue seus sonhos e não se importa com o que os outros pensam.

**Quando eu quis parar você...  
E quando eu fui te convencer...**

Olhando-o através de minha parede azulada, percebi um sorriso largo e confiante estampado em seu rosto.

- Sabe por que eu ainda não tinha conversado com você sobre... isso? - ele se ajoelhou a minha frente, apoiando novamente as mãos nas cordas do balanço. – Por que eu estive pensando...

- E-em que? – indaguei, sem entender onde ele queria chegar com aquela conversa.

- Em como uma garota tão especial como você pode gostar de alguém como eu.

Arregalei os olhos, espantada.

- M-mas, e-eu não... V-você que é ... – tentei falar, mas Naruto colocou o dedo indicador delicadamente sobre meus lábios delicadamente. Não pude deixar de sentir uma corrente elétrica passando por todo meu corpo quando ele me tocou.

- Sabe o que eu descobri? – balancei a cabeça negativamente. – Eu descobri que não sei nada sobre amor...

Senti o peso de suas palavras em meu peito, e desviei os olhos.

- Mas eu adoraria aprender a te amar como você me ama – sorriu. – Então, o quê você acha?

Sentindo os olhos marejados, olhei em seus orbes profundamente azuis, buscando qualquer indício de mentira.

Não encontrei. Ele estava sendo sincero. Por mais improvável que pudesse parecer, ele estava dizendo a verdade.

Toquei o rosto dele levemente – como que para certificar-me que era tudo real – e, sorrindo, ele fechou os olhos, parecendo apreciar o toque.

Quando voltou a me olhar, sem tirar minha mão de seu rosto, o contorno de seus lábios se esticou um pouco mais.

Estremeci mais uma vez, ante a seu sorriso encantador.

- Eu quero te fazer feliz Hinata – Naruto esticou a mão depois que se levantou. Ainda meio desnorteada, toquei sua mão forte e ele me puxou, abraçando-me. – Eu _preciso_ te fazer feliz, para ter uma chance de ser feliz – sussurrou em meu ouvido, fazendo-me arrepiar.

As palavras de Naruto me atingiram de uma forma inimaginável, fazendo um furacão de sensações se apoderarem do meu corpo. As borboletas de meu estômago estavam mais vivas que nunca.

- E-eu também qu-quero t-te fazer feliz, N-naruto-kun – consegui falar, sorrindo timidamente.

- Você vai fazer – murmurou, segurando meu rosto vermelho enquanto se aproximava – Eu sei que vai – as palavras foram jogadas sobre meus lábios, pouco antes de Naruto me beijar.

O toque gentil de sua boca quase me fez desmaiar.

Teria acontecido se aqueles braços fortes não envolvessem minha cintura, colando nossos corpos. Meu coração batia descontroladamente e temi que Naruto pudesse sentir. Meu rosto queimava e, cedo ou tarde, ele me perguntaria se eu estava com febre.

Mesmo com todas essas sensações que se apoderavam do meu corpo, beijá-lo foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu. Passei os braços pelo seu pescoço, e como ele é mais alto que eu, acariciei, timidamente, sua nuca.

**Quando a minha mão firmou,  
você sorriu... Eu trepidava.  
Quando o furacão passou,  
a tua boca é que ventava.  
Se eu parasse o tempo ali...  
E eu não tivesse mais que ir...**

Separamo-nos um pouco depois em busca de ar. Mas continuamos ali, abraçados, conversando e observando o Sol se pôr.

Naruto me beijava muitas vezes. E, mesmo que isso fizesse com que meu corpo amolecesse, eu _amava_ aquilo.

•••

Antes, quando o Sol se punha, eu sentia as esperanças irem com ele. Era mais um dia sem ele. _Naruto_. _O __meu__ Sol_.

**Você me acompanhava,  
e me daria a mão?  
Na sua calmaria  
eu ia ser vulcão...  
E quando o Sol se for,  
e o frio me tocar...  
É com você que eu vou estar**.

Hoje, enquanto o Sol sumia no horizonte, anunciando a chegada da noite escura e fria, eu tinha pela primeira vez, a minha luz ao meu lado.

Era o primeiro dia com ele. _Naruto__. O __meu __Sol._

Apenas mais um dia...

Entre _tantos outros_ que virão.

•••

* * *

_Heey, gente... Tudo bem? _

_Eu tô ótima... ( quem perguntou né? -' )_

_Eu fiz essa fic quinta-feira, maaas, tava sem PC e só pude postar agora! _

_Meu pai tava ouvindo rádio, e tocou essa musica. Aí como eu tava MUITO feliz fiz uma fic e decidi postar! (:_

_Me digam se gostaram, por favor!_

_Deixem REVIEWS PLEASE!_

_Aaah, pra quem lê _"A bela menina 'Feia' "_ o cap sai amanha ok? E pra quem lê _"Good Girls Like Bad Boys"_ o cap sai no meio da semana que vem... _

_Pra quem não lê... leiam logo, poxa! Hahaha _

_Big-Beijo pra vocês..._

_**Kaah Hyuuga**_


End file.
